


A Very Happy Birthday

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean had a lot planned for Brayden's birthday. And most of it involved not leaving the house for quite some time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to write this story and post it on Brayden's actual birthday but then college came and I had less time to write than I thought I did. But here it is, better late than never. 
> 
> As always I appreciate comments/reviews. You guys are what keep me writing these stories. You can also reach me at voracekmeoff.tumblr.com at any time. I always enjoy hearing your thoughts!

Sean was quietly sleeping in his bed when the banging on his door started. He groaned and looked over at his phone to see that it was only 9 in the morning. He also noticed that he had a text from Brayden saying that he was coming over. A smile came on his face when he remembered that it was Brayden’s birthday. Sean grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his drawer and went down to answer the door. He opened it to Brayden’s smiling face. 

“Now this is definitely what I like to see on my birthday.” Brayden eyes traveled down Sean’s shirtless frame. Sean leaned against the doorframe as he waited for Brayden to finish.

“So are you going to come inside or just molest me with your eyes?” Brayden took one last look before walking into the house. Sean let out a small laugh before closing the door. “Now would you like to tell me why you woke me up so early?” Brayden walked up to Sean and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I just thought I would start my birthday off by seeing the person I happen to love very much.”

“I’m sensing you had that planned but I’m just going to pretend you came up with that right now.” Brayden laughed before pulling down Sean for a kiss. The kiss was slow, like they were trying to memorize the other’s lips. Brayden slipped his tongue past Sean’s lips, a soft moan escaping in the process. Their tongues tangled together as Sean ran and hand through Brayden’s soft hair. His hand then made it’s way down Brayden’s chest and under his shirt. Sean could definitely feel the muscle that Brayden has put on during the offseason. He could feel them ripple as he ran his hand over them. Reluctantly, Brayden pulled away.

“As much as I’d really love to continue this, I’m sure you’ve got something planned.” Before Brayden could walk away, Sean pulled him back by the front of his shirt.

“How do you know that this wasn’t what I had planned?” Sean smirked before running his lips across Brayden’s collarbone. Brayden couldn’t help but let a few moans escape his mouth. Not to be out done, Brayden lifted Sean’s head up and kissed him. He made sure to quickly force his tongue past Sean’s lips. With his lips occupied, Brayden brought his hands down to Sean’s sweatpants and pushed them down.

“I think we better take this upstairs where we’ll have better...resources.” A shiver ran through Sean’s body as he practically pushed Brayden towards the stairs. His laugh filled the air as they both managed to get up the steps without tripping. When they got into Sean’s room, Brayden was taken by surprise when Sean pushed him up against the closed door. A loud moan was forced out of his mouth as Sean grabbed as Brayden crotch thorough his pants.

“I definitely has some nice birthday surprises planned for you today. So just relax and let me take care of you today. It is your day after all.” Brayden felt the arousal build in his body at Sean’s words. He let Sean drag him over to the bed and push him on it. His eyes followed Sean as he straddled his hips. Brayden’s shirt had been thrown somewhere in their pursuit from downstairs to the upstairs. Sean ran his hands up and down Brayden’s chest. He paid special attention to his nipples. In fact, Sean brought his lips down and took one in his mouth. Brayden’s back arched off the bed, as a slew of broken moans fell from his mouth. Meanwhile, Sean used one of his hands to push Brayden’s boxers off to the side. He grabbed ahold of his rock hard dick and gave it a few strokes. “I hope you got a lot of stamina for today. Because I don’t think we’re gonna be leaving this bedroom for a while.” Brayden tried to open his mouth to speak but with the way Sean was flicking his wrist, all that could come out were moans and pleas.

“Fuck Sean...you know I do.” Brayden finally managed to get out. Sean smirked as he brought his mouth down and took Brayden’s dick into his mouth. With plenty of practice, Sean bobbed up and down while making sure to run his tongue up and down the shaft. Brayden was pretty much reduced to a puddle of moans at this point. It was as if Sean could tell that Brayden was reaching his breaking point because he soon slowed down and took his mouth off his dick. While Brayden was trying to catch his breath, Sean went over to the drawer to grab a few things. He came back with the bottle of lube and not just one condom, but a roll of them. Brayden’s eyes widened at what he saw. That smirk came right back onto Sean’s face.

“I told you we wouldn’t be leaving this room for quite some time.” Brayden moved up to kiss Sean but he was pushed back onto the bed. “I don’t think so. I’m gonna take such good care of you today so just stay right there.” Sean’s hand drifted down to his own dick where he gave it a few tugs in preparation. All Brayden could do was watch as Sean opened up the tube of lube and put some onto his fingers. He then felt that familiar feeling when Sean pushed one finger inside of him. It felt like forever since they had done this. Sean methodically pushed his finger in and out a few times before adding another one. Brayden moaned as Sean circled his fingers deeper inside. He almost came apart when Sean thrust his fingers and hit that one spot inside of Brayden that had him moaning for dear life. By the time Sean had three fingers inside, Brayden was thrusting his hips in time with Sean’s fingers. Brayden groaned when Sean pulled his fingers out. “Don’t worry, I have many things planned for you. I hope you have a quick recovery time because you’re definitely going to need it.

“God Sean, what do you have planned?” Sean smirked and decided to let his hands and mouth do the talking. He positioned himself between Brayden’s legs. His tongue licked its way up Brayden’s dick once again while his hands caressed the balls behind it. He could see Brayden coming undone at his actions. He hoped to see that many times today. He continued his assault on Brayden’s dick, licking and sucking his way up and down. Brayden was trying to keep his hips still but that was becoming more difficult by the minute. Especially when Sean shoved a finger inside of him while keeping his mouth where it was. Sean crooked his finger and that was all it took for Brayden’s hips to thrust and for him to push his dick further into Sean’s mouth. Sean gladly accepted that, hollowing out his cheeks to take more of Brayden in.

“That’s right Brayden, fuck my mouth.” Brayden moaned louder as he lifted his hips to push his dick in and out of Sean’s mouth. That and Sean’s fingers inside of him were enough for Brayden to feel the pressure being to build in his abdomen.

“Sean..I’m gonna..I’m gonna-.” Brayden couldn’t finish his sentence as his orgasm hit him hard. His thrusts became erratic as Sean managed to swallow almost every drop. A little bit of it ended up on his cheek and around his lips. Brayden pulled Sean’s face down kiss him, licking up the cum that had landed on his cheek. He found it so hot to taste himself on Sean’s lips. Brayden could feel the sticky liquid from Sean’s dick on his chest. Maybe he could help Sean out a bit. He brought his hand down and quickly stroked Sean’s dick. Sean moaned loudly, not expecting it as his eyes were still closed. Brayden could already tell that it wouldn’t take long to tip him over the edge based on how much he was already leaking. A few flicks of his wrist and Sean emptied himself all over Brayden’s hand and chest. Not to be outdone Sean licked up Brayden’s chest, collecting every drop that was there. Brayden’s eyes darkened as Sean then took his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. He pulled off with a loud pop after a moment. Brayden then took the opportunity to flip their positions so he was hovering over Sean.

“I see someone looks ready for some more.” Brayden leaned down to kiss the smirk off of Sean’s face.

“I’d have to say this is probably one of the best birthdays I’ve had.” Sean brought a hand up to softly run through Brayden’s hair.

“I’m glad to hear that because there is so much more I have planned for you right now. You know I love you right?” A smile lit up Brayden’s face.

“Yeah I do and thankfully I happen to love you too.” Sean let out a laugh before bringing Brayden’s head back down to kiss him. 


End file.
